Convenient Mishaps
by Nettie H
Summary: Crossover with Star Wars. When a routine mission goes wrong, SG1 finds themselves stranded in a galaxy far far away...


**Convenient Mishaps**

A/N: I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. I just like to play with them. Please tell me if you think I should continue this story. I found it hidden deep in one of my folders and decided to post it for fun.

**Chapter One **- Wormholes and a Galaxy far far away

"P3X-658 is essentially a desert planet. Temperatures can reach a peak 120º Fahrenheit during the day hours, with little to no water on the surface of the planet. Nights are short and the temperature will only negate to around 90 degrees. Basically we'll need to take the same supplies we would need if we were in the Sahara; lots of water, salt tablets, sun-block, wide-brimmed hats, and clothing that will protect us from the UV rays." Major Samantha Carter paused, SG-1 and General Hammond all sitting in front of her. Behind her were pictures of the planet P3X-658 taken by the MALP--almost every photograph showed massive sand dunes, no animal or vegetation in sight. She continued, "Our preliminary survey via the MALP showed no intelligent life forms, but just because none were located doesn't indicate that they are not there. However, there are old mining tunnels on the planet, it looks like they were mining naquadah."

"Which is why I've decided to send SG-1," General Hammond interrupted. "Where there is naquadah there are usually…"

"Goa'uld," O'Neill finished.

"Precisely. If Major Carter is done here, SG-1 will be gating out at 1300 hours."

---

"I hope this planet isn't filled with mosquito, didn't bring my bug spray." O'Neill said as he walked into the Gateroom with his team, the technicians were already dialing P3X-658.

"Don't worry sir, there's no water on the surface for their larvae to develop." Carter replied, smiling at her CO.

"Well, I guess there is a plus in this desert's favor." Colonel O'Neill watched the Stargate activate with a _whoosh_, then walked up the ramp when Hammond gave them a go.

SG-1 disappeared in the average looking wormhole, but all four felt a jolt just before another Stargate spit them out aggressively. Jack tumbled out of the circle of the 'gate and down a flight of steps, landing hard on his back, the wind knocked out him and he could feel pliant mud molding to his form. Gasping for air, he stared upwards at a canopy of leaves.

"Some desert," he heard Daniel Jackson say from somewhere to the left. O'Neill sat up, groaning slightly at the pain in his back. The other three members of SG-1 had apparently suffered the same fate as he had--Carter and Daniel were still laying on the ground, but Teal'c was trying to stand up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." O'Neill muttered. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes, sir." Carter answered.

"I have suffered no ailments." Teal'c replied stoically.

Daniel sneezed.

"Good." O'Neill paused long enough to stand up, no worse for the wear. "Carter, what

happened? Somehow I have the feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore."

"I'm not sure, sir, I can only tell you this isn't P3X-658." She ignored the snort Daniel gave at that and continued, "Theoretically it is possible that we intersected a naturally occurring wormhole that brought us here. Teal'c, have you ever heard of something like this happening?"

"I do not believe so Major Carter, this is a new experience." Teal'c replied.

O'Neill glanced around at their surroundings, trying to regain his bearings. They were in a dense tropical rainforest, lush foliage all around them, he could even hear the creatures populating this planet. The air was heavy and hot with humidity, the ground feeling just as moist as what he was breathing.

"Hey, Jack, look over there." Daniel said suddenly, looking to his right. O'Neill followed his line of sight and saw what intrigued the archaeologist. A large stone temple was protruding upwards out of all the plant life, no doubt a building that Daniel would love to study.

"Sorry Dannyboy, I think we need to contact the General first. Carter, dial home." He finished with an order and Samantha Carter stood up and started walking towards the DHD to carry it out. Her backside was caked with mud, he and the rest of the team were probably sporting the same look. Well, that's what spare clothes are for when you're offworld.

"Uh, sir? I don't know our point of origin… and uh, you might want to see this." Carter said nervously, staring down at the dial home device. Teal'c and O'Neill both walked towards her together, Daniel was still gazing wistfully at the temple.

"You don't need to know the point--oh. I don't recognize any of these symbols." He peered downwards. "This would be a problem, right?"

"You might say that, sir." Sam replied.

"I heard of other Stargate systems when I was First Prime, but I never visited one. Perhaps we have discovered a new system." Teal'c supplied.

"And you remember sir, when you had the knowledge of the Ancients, you accessed an eighth chevron. We know the technology of the Stargate is beyond us, it is so complex that I wouldn't be surprised if there were hundreds of Stargate systems throughout the universe." Carter said, leaning forward as if studying the constellations harder would provide the answer.

O'Neill sighed, glancing up at the sky as he felt rain beginning to fall. "Well, Daniel, I guess you'll get your wish after all. Let's set up a base in that temple and worry about this once we're cleaned up." He swatted at a bug landing on his neck, looking at Sam as he did so. "And you said I wouldn't need bug spray."

---

The young Jedi sat in a small clearing, his head bowed as he reached out with the Force. This planet reminded him of another time, when he had been training with his Master, and of a time when the Empire ruled the galaxy. The war had been costly, many friends had died trying to oust the Imperials, but now the New Republic was establishing itself. When the Old Republic had still been intact, the Jedi had been its peacekeepers. The New Republic would need some of the same help, but he was the last of the Jedi… or the first of the new. There was no training academy for these Jedi, however this planet would be suitable for such a purpose.

Suddenly his train of thought was destroyed, an anomaly in Force had just suddenly appeared on the planet. "Four new intelligent minds?" He said aloud, his head to one side. He reached out again, probing. "Or is it five?" Intrigued, the Jedi rose and began walking in the direction of the beings.

---

"I recognize these characters," Daniel was muttering, running his fingers along the writing of the temple walls, "but I just can't…" He trailed off, wishing he had his books from back on Earth.

"Well, maybe if you figure out the mumbo jumbo we can get an idea of where we are at." O'Neill said, giving the writing a cursory glance before turning his attention to Teal'c. "You said you knew something about the Stargate systems? How would we travel back to our own?"

"I am unsure. I was never able to go to a new system myself, but it was said that in each system there was a planet that was a crossroads point. The planet would have two Stargates, each part of a different network."

"But we still have no idea how to get to other planets, unless we could find a cover stone similar to the one you located on Abydos, sir." Carter said. "And even then there is no guarantee that the world we would find would be the crossroad."

"I think it's our only option at the moment, so let's look around this place and see what we can find." O'Neill turned to go deeper into the temple, but Daniel's voice stopped him.

"Jack? We've got company."

The Colonel looked at the entrance of the temple, the rain was now falling hard but he could see a figure approaching their position. "Do your thing, Daniel." He said, but Daniel was already ahead of him. The person was now watching them and pulling back the hood of his brown robe.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. We're peaceful explorers." He summed it up, the blonde-haired man was watching him, his head to the side, looking almost like he was waiting for something. Daniel turned to glance at Jack, "I don't think he understands us, but from his appearance I'd say his race is probably not too advanced."

The man looked at Daniel, suddenly frowning as if he'd gotten what he was waiting for. "Doctor Daniel Jackson?" He gestured at himself, "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

---

**To Be Continued… **

**... or not:)**


End file.
